Dead Man's Lady
by Sweets-Lady
Summary: Seeley invites a new character into are already loving family, what does this mean for Brennan and the rest of the Squint gang...Based During s4 OC...First fic
1. Chapter 1

SPOV

"Pick up, pick up…why she can't ever answer the damn phone wh…"

"Hello," a feminine voice answered the phone.

Well here goes nothing, I hope we can end this conversation without a fight, just once that's all I'm asking here, "Oh Hey", gosh could I sound more like a girl, "didn't realize you had picked up already."

"Yeah well I have a tendency to do that when the phone is ringing," wow not even 2 minutes and I can already here the distain in her voice.

"No need to be crabby, I need a favor," please, please don't push it. I just need her to say okay and let that be the end of it. I thinking I'm asking for too much.

"What is it Seeley," she sighed at me.

"I need you to come to D.C. on Federal business." There just going to be straight up about it, no holding anything back, I just hope she doesn't give me lip, she really likes to do that.

"I can't Seeley, I have way too much to catch up on here as it is, you know I've been gone, I'm sorry." For once I actually think she was being sincere to me, not that I blame her for being hostile, I didn't really give her much of a choice.

"Well I'm sorry to, I tried to give you a choice, but you really don't have one , I'm telling you to get your ass on a plane and be here tomorrow," yeah let me see you say no that, HA!

"You don't have to yell Seeley, damn, you know I have a lot to deal with right now, it honestly can't be that important," if only she knew, how am I going to tell her this?

"I need you to I.d. a body, and if you would like also help me with the case I'm currently working," I whispered so softly I thought I might have to repeat myself when she didn't answer right away.

"….is it?" Oh no I can feel her tenseness from here, good lord if Bones was here she would tell me it's physically impossible for me to feel someone tense up from a phone call, wait back on track here.

"I'm pretty sure, but I need you to actually know for certain if it's him," this conversation is heading to sucksville fast.

"I'll bring the case file with me, expect me tomorrow at the latest," there she goes closing up on me, I don't think that girl will ever show her true emotions, and if she does it won't be to me, she hates me with a passion, I think it would hurt less if I didn't know why, but unfortunately I do know why. "Where should I meet you?"

Coming out of the reminiscing that I was in I told her to meet me at the F.B.I building, "I love you."

"Uh huh, bye."

"Byy—CLICK," damn, I can see how this week is going to turn out and it hasn't even really started yet.

"Hey Booth," joy Bones, wonder what she's got for me.

"Hey Bones what's up?" Please be about the case, I really need to take my mind off that phone call, it got me all out of whack.

"Just wondering if you have any faces for our mystery man" I could see that she's hesitating a little bit, "Are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking about some things, I do however have a lead on our guy, someone will be in tomorrow to identify the body," hell I really do sound out of it, no wonder she asked, I must look like death run over.

"Okayy" what the crap spit it out Bones, "that's good who is it."

"The man, no clue, geez Bones I thought you were smart , that's why we have a person coming in" I swear she makes me want to throw things sometimes, and she looks me dumb good lord.

"I meant, you moron, whose identifying the body?"

I felt my cheeks heat up a little bit at that, oops, one little mistake I deserve that with the day I'm having, and I really don't feel comfortable having this conversation just yet so I'll avoid the topic, "It's a friend."

"A friend, rightt?" I really hope she's not suggesting what I think she is suggesting, "What kind of friend Booth?" Ok she went there I cannot be held responsible for what happens next.

"Geez Bones, cut it out, not every friend I know I've had sex with, just leave it alone will you?" I know I shouldn't have snapped, but I can help it, she just brings out that side me.

"Well someone's testy," oh great now I've offended her, damage control.

"I'm sorry Bones, I'm just in a bad mood right now, and would you like to meet up later at the café for dinner?"

"Sure, that sounds nice" I watched her walk out of my office, this week is definitely going to suck.


	2. Who is She?

Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm glad you like my first chapter, sorry it has taken me a little while to get the second chapter up, my brain works in a weird way, but I think I got it together now…so here it is the second chapter enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________________

Who is she?

BPOV

To say that I'm kind of anxious today is speaking lightly, I'm a train wreck, which is weird cause usually I'm very in control of my emotions, but the thought of someone who Booth knows that can get him so wired freaks me out, I'm just not use to this Booth is usually so calm and collected, who is this girl that has him so uncollected.

"Angela do you think this woman and Booth dated," why do I sound like a jealous girlfriend all of sudden, I mean Booth is my partner, of course I'm concerned when he's obviously upset, but this is something else entirely, something I'm not use to, and something I don't really want to go into right now.

"Honestly hun I think they did, I mean why else would Booth be so over the top right now, since that phone call yesterday he's been a complete mess." OK why can't she lie to me, wait why do I want her to lie to me, it's not as if I have feelings for Booth, that's completely ridiculous. "Hello earth to Brennan, babe?"

"What, oh sorry, I'm just trying to think of how Booth could let some woman get under his skin like this, it's just not him," Ok I really need to start focusing on work, I have a case to solve and it's not going to solve itself.

"Hun, it's totally him to react this way, I mean have you seen how reacts with you, it's actually kind of sexy." Great more distractions, I do not need to be thinking of Booth and his sexiness as Angela likes to put it.

"Dr. Brennan just the doctor I wanted to see," ah Sweets, he won't distract me. "I profiled this murder for you, from what I gathered, our victim knew our murderer, for years actually."

"So your thinking a crime of passion," I kind of like that idea, cause if it's a crime of passion then this woman could be the killer.

"Actually that's exactly what I think," oh Sweets I love you.

"That's good, Booth has a woman coming in today to identify the body, maybe you could speak with her, if she was close to him, and maybe she would know who did it." Or you'll know that she did it and lock her away so she can't hurt Booth.

Click, click, click, great here comes Saroyan, "Umm excuse me, I'm looking for Agent Booth," oh no it's her , and look at her, I would say at least 5'10, brown hair and the brightest green eyes even I have ever seen, no wonder Booth fell for her.

I sighed before I answered her, "He's not here, he should be at his office, if you want you can wait here I'm sure it won't be long,"

"Hey Bones, what you got here" I heard him stop and take a sharp breath.

"Callan?" I heard him ask, I turned around to get a good look at him, he had this look on my face that I'm not use to it was like he was asking her something.

"Hi, Seeley," wow even her voice is beautiful, I looked over to the rest of the group and saw Angela looking between us with a smirk on her face, and Sweets was just staring at the woman named Callan.

"Okayyyy, so you guys do know each other," I laughed trying to break the tension.

"Oh we know each other alright," her eyes never left Booth and you could feel the anger radiating off of her, "he's my Brother."

Authors Note: Alright that's Chapter 2 I hope you guys liked it, I guess you didn't expect that one huh, If you guys liked I hope you review even if its bad, I'm new to this and take open criticism, good or bad, I love this story and I really like what I'm gonna do with it I hope you guys stick around.

Jus t to clarify, this is a B/B story with S/C..OC, along with H/A


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I've written, been busy studying for a major test coming up, I really hope you like this chapter.**

**I do not own Bones or any of its ideas.**

Your Who?

TPOV

"Wait your who?" You could hear the disbelief in my voice. Booth couldn't have a sister he would have told me, he just would of, right?

"I'm his sister, like you know when a mom and a dad come together to mak—"

"I know what a sister is thank you my problem is, is that Booth has never once mentioned you," I know I shouldn't of said that, especially after seeing the look of hurt briefly flash across her face. Wow she really covers her emotions nicely; I probably would have missed that if I was so well trained in perception. Now that I look at her though I can see the resemblance, same hair color, nose, slightly full lips, that way her eyes shows annoyance at me like Booth, the only difference really is her eye color, a beautiful emerald green.

"Well of course he wouldn't, I'm just a part of the past he so desperately wants to forget." I didn't think anyone could look at someone with so much distain, but believe me she was doing it. "Where is the body, I came here to do a job, let's get on with it then shall we." Straight to business, I think I could get use to her.

I stepped forward, "follow me," I heard her mumble "with pleasure," under her breath, and I had to force myself to not roll my eyes. I looked behind me to see Booth had left with Sweets, huh wonder where they went.

When we reached the body I saw her reach for something in her pocket, realization hit me with I saw that it was a tape recorder. " Lit it be known today's date, May 20th, 2009 and the body was found three days ago, and appears to have been dead one to three months." Ok what the hell; there is definitely something I don't know.

She looked up briefly and I guess my face gave me away because she told me she had two PhD's. "How old are you Callan?" There's no way she's older then Sweets.

"I'm 24," she said this without even looking up from the body, and dang she is younger then Sweets.

"Well you must be very smart to have two PhD's already, if you don't mind my asking, what are they in?" There is no way this youngster is smarter than my Zack or Sweets.

"I received my first in Psychology when I was 20, I went to Columbia, graduated at the top of my class, I received my second at 22, I'm very good at what I do Dr. Brennan, that's why I'm the youngest person to work with the FBI in my field, oh and yes I am very smart." After that whole speech she still didn't look up.

"You didn't say what the other was in?" It has got to be something stupid if she didn't want to say.

"Well Dr. Brennan I thought it was obvious ," she finally looked up at me and kind of just lifted a brow to show what she means and right at that moment I finally felt stupid. "I see a break on the right ulna near the carpal joints, that's conclusive with John Sears, he broke his ulna fighting in the Navy, he was a SEAL."

"We have a skull recognition software that one of our workers designed if you would like to identify," she finally looked sad, this must have been someone special.

"Please," that one word struck me, hard.

"ANGELA," oops I didn't mean to bellow.

"You rang your majesty," she is such a sarcastic bitch sometimes I swear, how Hodgins put up with her I have no clue, well I do but sometimes it's too much.

"I need you to show Callan the picture of are John Doe that you created we might have a face now."

"This way please," I'm so glad she didn't put up a fight.

"That's him, I didn't get a chance to do a full observation of the body, but umm how did he die," Wow I really didn't want to do this, where the hell did Booth leave to.

"He was shot in the back of the head, but not before being beaten first," this was really hard, "If you want to know he did put up a fight, he didn't go down gently."

"That is John for you, always fighting someone, I guess he couldn't win them all," She really loved this man I can tell, "do you guys still have the bullet, I might be able to tell you the make."

"Well we do know that it is and FBI issued weapon," which is still bugging the crap out of me that there is a killer on the loose in Booth's department, "but if you want to look by all means."

She grabbed some gloves and started to look at the bullet very intently, "Are you sure this is the bullet that killed him," what is she getting at; of course it's the bullet I pulled it out myself.

"Yes, I am absolutely certain, why?" Something really doesn't feel right, I really didn't feel right when I saw her reach behind her back and pull out her gun.

"Then this is your murder weapon." WHAT!!!!!

**AN: Well there you have it chapter 3, what did you guys think, I already have an idea for the next chapter it will be Booth's talk with Sweets. Oh and why is Callan's gun the murder weapon, did she do it, maybe, review and let me know what you think**


End file.
